


You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.

by lovesickkloxx



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Joker - Freeform, Joker fanfiction, POV, Sub Arthur Fleck, joker 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickkloxx/pseuds/lovesickkloxx
Summary: You come home to find Arthur wearing your panties.(Smut)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you.

You come home to find Arthur wearing your panties.(Smut)

You get out the old creaky lift and start walking down the hall to your apartment. The halls were slim and the walls stained and mouldy from water damage. You sigh as you finally put your key in your lock and open the door. With your shoulders hunched over from the long day, you walk in kicking your shoes off, hanging your coat up and chucking you bag on the floor. The day had treated you badly, you had to endure long hours in a shitty office. You hear music playing from your bedroom, Frank Sinatra, I love you baby, to be precise. You chuckle as you know your boyfriend, Arthur must be dancing around in your room. You walk towards your room and peer through the crack in the door that had been left open a tiny bit. You gasp as you see Arthur dancing around your room with nothing but a pair of your pink lace panties on. They were cupping him in all the right places, his arse looked tremendous and his dick looked huge compared to the tiny lace. He turns around and suddenly sees you and screams, then runs to the door and slams it in your face. You stand there shocked at what had just happened and thinking, why did that turn you on?

  
You open the door slowly and peer into the room. He’s sat on the edge of the bed still in your panties, with his head in hands, covering his bright red face. You walk in the room and sit next to him. “I’m sorry” he mumbles into his hands, poor thing, he was so embarrassed. You place a hand on his leg, you didn't know why but seeing him in your panties really turned you on! He looked to hot. By this point you were getting so flustered. With your other hand, you move his hands from his face. He shyly looks at you, his face still like a tomato “You look so fucking good baby” you tell him. He looks at you wide eyed, taken back by what you said. “Wha..” he mumbles raising his right eyebrow. Then, you move your hand higher up his thigh closer to his dick. He moans at how close you are to him, you guys hadn't done anything in a while, so Arthur was easily turned on.

  
You get up from the bed, turn towards him and decide to straddle him. He moans loudly. “Fuck daddy! you’re so big!” you say looking down at his now hard dick sticking out of your little panties. That's one of those words he loves to hear “Daddy” it made him feel big and powerful, although he could be quite the opposite. His breathing starts to get heavier as you start to grind on him, you grind hard which causes Arthur to fall onto his back, his arms falling by his head. You reach over him and hold his arms down, dominating him. He looks up at you into your eyes while his chest rapidly rises up and down, heavy breaths coming from his mouth. You kiss him forcefully, sticking your tongue in his mouth, he does the same to you. Your tongues dance together, but you pull apart. Arthur lets out a whine, him obviously wanting more. You sit up and take off your shirt, leaving you in your bra and jeans. His eyes stare at your breasts, Arthur loved them and would look at them at any chance he had. Touching them felt amazing to him, he loved to daydream about them. You then take off your bra, leaving you in just your jeans. He reaches up and to take a handful of your beautiful boobs and you feel his cock twitch beneath you. You lean down letting Arthur put your nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around, you instantly moan. Your nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of your body, He knew what you loved and he loved to tease you. You move away from him, teasing him back, not letting him have the satisfaction.

  
You were in charge tonight, not him. You get off of him, now standing back and taking in the entire view. Arthur laying there, his legs spread open wide but still on the ground, his back against the bed. He props his elbows up and looks at you, raising one eyebrow. Still completely naked except those tiny pink lace panties. You look down at him like prey, smiling like crazy. He smirks and bites his lip. “So you like what you see Missy?” he smugly says. You nod. “Get on the bed properly” you tell him. “Yes miss” he complies. Arthur crawls up the bed and you quickly smack him on the arse. He gasps at you, not expecting it. He sits against the headboard laughing at you shaking his head. You take your jeans off leaving you both in your panties. “Looks like we’re even” you giggle. Arthur laughs at you, leaning his head against the headboard. You abruptly pounce on him, straddling him, again. He moans as your panties graze against each other.  
“You like that daddy?” you whisper to him staring down into his big green eyes. “Umm hmm” he moans back closing his eyes in pleasure. You move faster creating friction. “Ah fuck” he moans his fists balling up the bed sheets. You move back down the bed, sitting on your knees in between his legs. You grab the pink panties on him and pull them off him, his cock now exposed. You grab his dick pumping it a few times. Arthur lets out a loud shaky moan. You look up at him directly in the eyes, his mouth hung open in anticipation wondering what you were going to do next. You lick the top of his dick, just the head. He moans, this was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. You lick up his entire length. He was shaking beneath you like a leaf. You suddenly take his entire dick in your mouth, as much as you can without gagging. Arthur lets out a large moan, almost screaming. You suck his cock, bobbing your head up and down as you do. He puts his hands in your hair holding your head as you move. His moans get louder as you deep throat his cock and you tongue explores him. You push him in further making you gag. He moans as his dick hits the back of your throat. You move your hand to his balls, slowly massaging them, you then suck harder and faster, his moans become louder. His hands on your head turn to fists full of your hair, pulling it slightly as you move.

  
“Uuuhh honey” Arthur moans, you look up at him, still sucking him off. “I’m gonna cum” he shakily breathes out, his entire body was trembling again, now yearning to cum. You quickly pull his dick out of your mouth and Arthur lets out a stroppy wail. “I was almost there!” he whined. You giggle at him, he gets so annoyed when he doesn't get what he wants, especially in the bedroom. You now take your own panties off, both of you now naked. Arthur gets the idea and pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his bedside table. They had been a gift from Arthur for Christmas, he knew how much you loved being restrained and tied up. He reaches forward to put them on you, but you stop him. “No” you say with confidence, he looks at you confused. Arthur had gotten into the routine of him dominating you, but tonight was different. You take the handcuffs from him and push his hands down above his head. He looks extremely confused but goes along with it. You cuff his wrists and make sure they are on him extra tight, he winces as they cut into him a little. You giggle, knowing exactly how it feels. “Okay then..” he whispers looking up at you in disbelief.

  
You quickly pull a condom out of the draws and slide it onto his big hard dick. He leans his head up watching what you’re doing. You stroke his cock, making him jump a little. You hastily get on top of him and slide is cock into your soaking wet pussy. He moans out pleading for more. You lean over him pinning his hands to the bed and look him directly in the eyes. You slowly start to ride his dick, staring at his face watching every wave of pleasure he has. You go faster. His big cock feels amazing inside you every time you plunge down. You fuck him harder slamming down, quicker. You moan out, it feels euphoric. You keep going, until your legs go weak falling on top of Arthur. He pants heavily. “I can help you… of you uncuff me” he wheezes out, trying to catch his breath. You grab the key and unlock it. You were both sweaty and struggling for breath but all you wanted was to finish, to feel each others sweet relief. He grabs you by the waist and thrusts up into you. It feels fantastic, the feeling in your stomach soon returns. You moan loudly and your heart races even faster. “Arthur I’m gonna cum!” you shriek. As soon as you say he rams you harder, repeatedly hitting you just in the right spot. You soon reach you limit and cum all over his cock. He keeps going, determined to cum. Forcefully slamming his dick into your tight hole. Arthur screams out in pleasure, you can tell he’s going to cum at any moment. With every thrust harder than the last he finally cums in you.

  
You roll off of him, absolutely exhausted. Both of you lie there trying to catch your breath, he pulls the condom off and throws it into a bin, next to the bed. “I fucking love you” he mumbles so frazzled he can barely talk. “I love you too baby” you mumble back, your entire body was limp. You could hardly move. Arthur grabs a large blanket from the end of the bed and covers both of you. “I’ll make sure to wear your panties more often” he murmurs smugly, you giggle at him. You rest your head on his shoulder and slowly drift off into a well deserved sleep.


End file.
